You cant be sick
by sasoyouichi
Summary: Cuaca mendung akan menghiasi langit Tokyo dalam beberapa hari kedepan. Ketika anggota Devil Bats latihan sore, hujan turun membasahi mereka. Hiruma nggak akan menghentikan latihan hanya karena hujan. Apalagi mereka akan bertanding melawan Kyoshin. Nggak ada yang boleh sakit! Itu perintah Hiruma. One shoot. Cerita ringan buat melengkapi hari ini dari aku untuk kalian. RnR.


**You cant get sick**

**Main Character : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Cover by Daminitri**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

**© Sasoyouichi**

* * *

"Perkiraan cuaca untuk daerah Tokyo diperkirakan mendung. Awan akan menyelimuti langit Tokyo untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

Ibu Mamori, Mami, tampak sedang sibuk di dapur. Ia menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Mamori dan suaminya yang kebetulan hari ini sedang libur dari pekerjaannya sebagai pilot.

"Mamori belum turun?" tanya Mami.

"Mau dipanggilkan?" ujar ayah Mamori.

"Aku sudah turun ayah, ibu. _Ohayou gozaimasu_!" Mamori menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Hati-hati Mamori!"

"Ya lain kali. Hehehehe," Mamori duduk di seberang tempat duduk ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Ini sarapanmu cepat dihabiskan. Setelah selesai langsung ke sekolah secepatnya,"

"Kenapa? Bukannya bel masuk sekolah masih lama?" Mamori melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur.

"Ibu tadi nonton ramalan cuaca, katanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan Tokyo mendung. Bisa saja 'kan hujan? Kamu berangkat cepat biar nggak kehujanan nantinya,"

"Oh begitu. Aku juga akan bawa payung. Ah! Payung untuk Sena juga jangan lupa!"

"Kamu masih saja begitu sama Sena,"

"Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri."

Mamori mulai memakan sarapan paginya. Setelah selesai, ia segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku berangkat ya!"

"Hati-hati!" teriak ibunya dari dapur. 

* * *

Mamori sedang serius memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya. Dia duduk tepat di samping kiri Hiruma yang duduk di dekat jendela menghadap keluar lapangan. Bertolak belakang dengan Mamori, Hiruma sedang memandang kosong ke arah langit yang hitam.

TEENG.. TEENG..

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" Mamori dengan cepat memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Apa sekarang manajer sialan yang super pintar ini sudah bosan belajar? Kekeke!"

"Aku hanya lelah. Belajar terus-menerus 'kan membosankan, Hiruma,"

"Bilang aja kalau udah mau berhenti sekolah,"

"Ngaco! Aku gak pernah bilang kayak gitu!"

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Itu 'kan aku hanya senang jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Lagian, kalau aku berhenti sekolah, aku nggak bisa jadi manajermu lagi!"

"Cih. Kau mengancam ya manajer sialan?!" Mamori tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Mereka kelahi lagi Musashi," ucap Kurita yang melihat Hiruma dan Mamori dari bangku belakang. Ia bersembunyi di belakang Musashi yang pastinya itu tidak berguna karena badannya jelas lebih besar daripada Musashi.

"Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan. Kapan dua orang itu bisa berdamai?"

"Ayo latihan orang tua sialan! Dan kau gendut sialan, berhenti bersembunyi di belakangnya!" Hiruma ngacir keluar kelas meninggalkan Mamori, Musashi dan Kurita.

"Dia selalu seenaknya saja! Huh!" Mamori menghentakkan kakinya geram.

"Sudahlah Anezaki. Ayo ke lapangan sebelum setan itu ngamuk lagi,"

"Kau benar Musashi." 

* * *

Anggota Devil Bats sedang bersiap untuk latihan. Mereka mengganti seragam sekolah dengan seragam Amefuro dan tak lupa memakai pelindung yang wajib dipakai saat latihan maupun pertandingan. Di ruang klub _Amefuto_ Deimon yang biasanya sepi itu terlihat sibuk sekarang.

"Latihan MAX!" teriak Monta sambil menggigit pisang yang ia pegang.

"Seharusnya kau berteriak, Makan MAX!" ujar Sena.

"Kenapa Sena?" tanyanya.

"Karena kau sedang memakan pisang, Monta."

"Ah! Kau pintar Sena!" Monta mengacungkan jempol tangan kanannya ke wajah Sena.

"Monyet ini memperlihatkan lagi kebodohannya. Kekekeke!"

"Hiruma!" Mamori keliatan marah terdengar dari teriakannya dan tangannya yang ada di pinggang.

"Cih. Apalagi manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma malas-malasan.

"Bisa nggak sih kau sopan sedikit?!"

"Itu sudah yang paling sopan," Hiruma berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu berhenti. "Ayo latihan anak-anak sialan!"

"Ayo!" teriak mereka.

"Lagi-lagi dia kabur begitu saja,"

"Sudahlah Mamo-_nee_. Mamo-_nee_ 'kan tau sifat You-_nii_ bagaimana," Suzuna mendekati Mamori yang sudah siap meletuskan api kemarahannya.

"Sifatnya itu menjengkelkan!"

"Mamo-_nee_..." Mamori menghela napas dan mulai mengatur emosinya.

"Haaah. Sudahlah. Ayo kita ke lapangan Suzuna." Mamori tersenyum tanda ia sudah kembali ke Mamori yang baik hati.

"Aye!" 

* * *

Suara tubrukan yang sudah akrab terdengar setiap selesai jam sekolah mulai menggema. Suara itu saling berpantulan dengan gedung-gedung sekolah yang mengelilingi lapangan. Suara nyaring Suzuna berpacu dengan suara tubrukan itu. Saling berlomba manakah yang lebih bisa didengar oleh orang-orang yang sedang bergumul di tengah lapangan.

"Hari ini kalian latihan gabungan. Kalian harus menjatuhkanku bersama!"

"FUGO!" teriak Daikichi bersemangat.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaaa?"

Ha-ha bersaudara kembali beraksi dengan jargon mereka. Mereka menatap remeh ke arah Daikichi.

"Apa kau nggak salah?" tanya Kuroki ketus.

"Kami harus bekerja sama dengan dia?" Togano menunjuk hidung Daikichi yang berwarna merah.

"Kami bisa menjatuhkanmu hanya dengan kekuatan kami bertiga!" ucap Juumonji sombong.

Terjadilah gumpalan awan perkelahian dengan komposisi Juumonji, Kuroki, Togano dan Daikichi yang saling melemparkan pukulan. Kurita yang panik langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia melompat ke arah gumpalan perkelahian itu dan menghimpit orang-orang yang ada di bawahnya.

"Jurus andalan Kak Kurita!" teriak Sena yang ternyata melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Kurita Hammer MAX!"

CEKREEEEKK

"Kalian mau seperti itu ha?!"

GLEEEK

"Mati kita Sena.." ucap Monta lirih.

DREDEDEDEDEDED

"Hieeee!" Sena dan Monta berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan Hiruma di belakang mereka yang tidak henti menembakkan senapannya.

GLUDUUUUKK

Langit berdeham dengan keras, mengangetkan anggota Devil Bats. Awan-awan hitam berkumpul, menghalangi pancaran sinar matahari. Awan-awan hitam itu membawa beban berat dan siap menjatuhkannya ketika beban sudah melebihi kapasitas si awan. Air mulai menetes jatuh dari awan-awan hitam tadi. Semakin lama semakin deras. Ya, hujan. Hujan membasahi lapangan dan orang-orang yang ada di lapangan. Anggota Devil Bats tampak tidak terganggu dengan kehendak alam. Mungkin mereka sudah terbiasa diguyur hujan seperti ini.

"Kekeke! Walaupun hujan, kita nggak akan berhenti latihan anak-anak sialan!" Entah mengapa Hiruma tambah bersemangat.

"AYEEE SIR!"

Tidak hanya anggota Devil Bats yang diguyur hujan, Suzuna dan Mamori juga ikut hujan-hujanan. Suzuna tampak memakai jas hujan yang bisa melindungi dirinya dari guyuran hujan. Tapi tidak dengan Mamori.

"Mamo-_nee_! Aku ambilkan jas hujan ya?" tawar Suzuna.

"Nggak usah Suzuna. Aku sudah lama nggak hujan-hujanan kayak gini. Hehehe." tolak Mamori dengan lembut. Tanpa disadari, Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori dan Suzuna. 

* * *

Latihan sore kali ini telah berakhir dengan hujan yang masih setia menemani. Ruang klub dipenuhi aroma lumpur. Seragam mereka penuh dengan lumpur karena tanah yang basah oleh air. Suka nggak suka mereka harus segera mencuci seragam itu secepatnya. Jika dibiarkan sampai besok, lumpurnya akan mengering dan susah untuk dibersihkan.

"Haaachyuuu!" Mamori bersin ketika mencuci baju Hiruma.

"Heh manajer sialan! Jangan membawa virus itu ke seragamku!" Hiruma dengan santainya memerintah Mamori untuk mencuci bajunya dan dia malah sibuk dengan laptop tercintanya.

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin bersin di depan wajahmu,"

"Cih! Kalau kau sampai sakit aku akan menghukummu manajer sialan!"

"Siapa yang sakit? Aku hanya bersin,"

"Pokoknya kalian semua nggak boleh sakit karena seminggu lagi kita akan melawan Kyoshin!"

"Kalau misalnya salah dari kami ada yang sakit bagaimana?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Kalian akan tetap bermain sampai maut menjemput kalian! Kekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa puasa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. 

* * *

Hari ini seperti biasa, setelah jam pulang sekolah, anggota Devil Bats menjalani latihan sore. Hari ini cuaca mendung. Dari pagi cuaca mendung tanpa hujan yang mengikuti. Latihan hari ini berjalan dengan damai tanpa adanya suara tembakan. Tentu saja, hari ini Hiruma sang komandan sepertinya belum hadir di tengah lapangan.

"Kemana Kak Hiruma, Kak Musashi?"

"Katanya tadi dia mau ke ruang kepala sekolah,"

"Ngapain?" tanya Sena lagi.

"Mungkin dia mau memeras kepala sekolah lagi," jawab Juumonji asal-asalan.

"Anezaki juga belum kelihatan,"

"Anezaki ada rapat komite,"

"Ayo lanjutkan latihannya teman-teman!" Kurita memberi komando untuk teman-temannya. 

* * *

Hiruma yang tadi berada di ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang sudah berada di ruang klub. Ia berada di ruang ganti. Ia tidak menyadari kalau ada yang masuk ke ruang klub. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara air. Suara air yang sedang dituang dari teko. Ia mengintip di balik dinding untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Sedang apa kau manajer sialan?" suara Hiruma mengangetkan Mamori. Ia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari tangannya. Benda kecil berbentuk butiran.

"Kau mengangetkanku Hiruma!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengamati benda kecil yang dijatuhkan Mamori. "Kau minum obat?"

Ya! Benda kecil itu ternyata obat. Hari ini Mamori merasa kurang enak badan. Di terus menerus bersin. Mungkin ini dikarenakan kemaren ia tidak mengiyakan tawaran Suzuna untuk mengambilkannya jas hujan. Dia mengalami gejala flu.

"I-itu vitamin Hiruma," jelas Mamori sebelum ditanya macam-macam. Hiruma menatapnya dingin.

"Jadi ini vitamin?" Hiruma maju perlahan yang membuat Mamori mundur, bersandar di dinding.

"I-iya. I-itu vitamin C. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang. Jadi, aku meminumnya untuk mempertahankan daya tubuhku," Hiruma kembali mempersempitkan jaraknya dengan Mamori sampai ujung sepatu Hiruma menyentuh ujung sepatu Mamori.

"Hi-hiruma.." Hiruma menempelkan keningnya ke kening Mamori dengan tetap menatap Mamori.

"Itu obat flu 'kan? Kau demam manajer sialan," Hiruma bisa merasakan kalau badan Mamori panas. Dia pasti demam.

"A-aku akan segera sembuh," Mamori mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan sampai sakit," terdengar ucapan Hiruma yang pelan dan dingin.

"Maaf. Aku akan segera sembuh kok. Jangan khawatir,"

"Cih. Kalau kau sakit, semua akan berantakan. Kau akan merepotkanku,"

"Aku janji akan segera sembuh. Biarkan aku minum obatnya." Hiruma mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Mamori meminum obatnya dengan tenang. Hiruma masih berdiri di depannya menunggu ia selesai meminum obatnya. Tepat ketika Mamori selesai meminum obatnya, Hiruma keluar dan meninggalkan Mamori. 

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Mamori sakit. Bukannya bertambah baik, keadaannya malah makin tambah buruk. Mamanya sudah menawarkan kalau hari ini Mamori bisa tidak ke sekolah. Mamori menolak dengan alasan ada rapat penting komite disiplin sekolah.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan lunglai ke dalam kelas. Ia duduk, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya di atas tasnya. Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori yang duduk di samping kanannya. Tak lama kemudian, guru Matematika memasuki kelas.

Ketika jam istirahat keadaan Mamori tambah parah. Selain demam, ia juga pusing. "Kau tambah parah manajer sialan,"

"Apa Anezaki sakit?" tanya Kurita yang mengkhawatirkan Mamori.

"Maafkan aku ya Kurita, Musashi, aku sakit disaat yang penting seperti ini," kata Mamori lesu.

"Lebih baik ke UKS," saran Musahi.

"Kalau begitu aku ke UKS saja. Tolong izinkan aku ya Musashi," Mamori bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Istirahat yang cukup,"

"Cih. Perhatian sekali kau dengan manajer sialan itu," seringai licik terlihat di wajah Hiruma.

"Kau cemburu?" balas Musashi santai.

"Mu-musashi. Aku ke UKS duluan ya," Mamori melangkah dengan lambat keluar kelas.

"Merepotkan," Hiruma berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Musashi dan Kurita hanya berpandangan sambil mengangkat kedua bahu mereka.

GREEEP. Hiruma memegang lengan kanan Mamori. Mamori menoleh karena kaget. "Aku nggak mau kalau kau sampai nabrak jendela terus jatuh dari lantai tiga dan mati konyol,"

"Aku nggak akan seceroboh itu,"

"Manajer sialan yang ceroboh seperti kau ini bisa melakukan apa saja yang nggak masuk diakal,"

"Huh! Aku masih sadar yang mana jendela dan nggak akan aku tabrak,"

Mamori tidak melancarkan protesnya atas Hiruma yang membantunya untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Ia terus berjalan dengan Hiruma memegang lengannya seperti sekarang. Sesampainya di UKS, Mamori langsung tiduran di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di sana.

"Kembalilah ke kelas. Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Aku mau tidur. Jangan mengganggu manajer sialan," Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan sudah berbaring di tempat tidur yang ada di samping Mamori.

"Kau bolos kelas setelah istirahat. Aku akan membongkar kedokmu,"

"Dasar manjer sialan pengadu," Hiruma memunggungi Mamori.

"Dasar kau ini." Mamori menghela napas dan tertidur.

"_Dia punya sisi baik juga ternyata." _kata suara hati Mamori. 

* * *

"Hari ini Anezaki nggak ikut mengawasi latihan kita,"

"Kenapa Kak Musashi?" tanya Sena.

"Anezaki sakit. Mungkin gara-gara kemaren ikut mengawasi latihan sambil hujan-hujanan. Semoga dia cepat sembuh,"

"Nanti kita jenguk Kak Mamori MAX!" seru Monta bersemangat.

"Ayo latihan! Oh iya satu lagi. Hari ini kita latihan tanpa Hiruma. Katanya ia sedang ada keperluan mendadak,"

"HORE!" anggota Devil Bats berteriak bahagia. 

* * *

**[Mamori P.O.V]**

"Kenapa kau terus mengikutiku sih?" tanyaku pada orang yang ada di sampingku ini. Ia terus mengikuti sejak aku keluar dari UKS.

"Aku nggak mengikutimu manajer sialan. Aku perlu ke suatu tempat yang nggak jauh dari rumahmu," ia membuat gelembung dari permen karetnya setelah selesai menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa nggak nanti aja? Sampai bolos latihan sore,"

"Harus sekarang. Lagian kau seharusnya senang ada aku yang menemani kau pulang. Kekeke!"

"Aku nggak senang sama sekali," aku menatap Hiruma dengan sinis. "Kau mungkin yang sengaja mengambil kesempatan untuk pulang dengan perempuan cantik sepertiku,"

"Kekeke! Benar!"

"_A-apa katanya tadi?! Benar?! Aku cantik?!"_ pikiran Mamori mulai berbicara yang berbeda dari kenyataannya.

"Tapi bagian cantiknya itu salah. Kekeke!"

"_Sudah kuduga! Nggak mungkin setan ini memujiku!"_

"Berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu manajer sialan,"

Aku kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Hari ini keadaan bertambah parah ditambah lagi sampai sekarang Hiruma selalu mengikuti. Keadaan semakin parah. Hah! Padahal aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang ini!

Diam menyelimuti aku dan Hiruma. Aku diam dan Hiruma juga diam membuat suasan canggung. Langit yang mendung menambah buruk keadaan karena kalian tidak bisa 'kan tiba-tiba mengatakan 'Langitnya cerah ya' untuk memulai percakapan. Apa aku harus memulai pembicaraan dengan kaliamat 'Langitnya mendung ya' Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan lelucon sama Hiruma!

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

Sesuatu jatuh di atas kepalaku. Ketika aku menengadah ke atas, hujan sudah turun dengan sangat deras. "Payung!" teriak Hiruma kepadaku.

Aku bergegas merogoh tasku dan menemukan payung coklatku. Aku dengan cepat memberikannya kepada Hiruma. Kenapa aku memberikannya pada Hiruma? Aku juga bingung. Hiruma memayungiku dan dirinya sendiri. Kami berjalan dan berhenti di depan etalase toko yang sedang tutup.

"Tunggu sampai agak reda. Hah kalau kau hujan-hujanan lagi kau bisa tambah sakit dan aku tidak bisa memerintahmu untuk sementara,"

"Ternyata itu tujuanmu,"

"Apalagi manajer sia.."

"Teruskan! Ayo teruskan! Kenapa berhenti?" Ia menatapku lalu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau merasa bersalah?" Aku berusaha untuk menatap matanya tapi ia terus menghindar.

"Pakai blazermu manajer sialan!" perintahnya. Aku baru ingat kalau aku meninggalkan blazer sekolahku di ruang UKS.

"Ketinggalan di ruang UKS," kataku. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan blazer sekolah yang berwarna hijau. Ia melemparkan blazernya kepadaku.

"Pakai itu," dia masih mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

Apa Hiruma memberikan blazernya padaku agar aku tidak kedinginan? Tumben dia baik dan perhatian. Tapi.. Itu pasti tidak mungkin. Pasti bukan itu alasannya. Ah! Mungkin dia menyembunyikan laba-laba beracun di dalam saku blazernya lalu ketika aku memakainya aku akan digigit dan masuk rumah sakit. Aku terus menatap blazer Hiruma tanpa memakainya.

"Kenapa aku…"

"Lihat bajumu baik-baik manajer sialan." Hiruma memotong kalimat dan aku langsung melihat ke bawah, ke arah bajuku. Bajuku basah dan yang paling parah, air membuatnya tembus pandang! Aku cepat-cepat memakai blazer Hiruma. Blazernya yang kebesaran di tubuhku.

Wajahku memanas dan mungkin akan terlihat memerah. Aku malu! Aku malu! Udah sakit, turun hujan dan sekarang bajuku menjadi transparan karena air hujan. Hari ini hari terburukku! Aku terus merutuki diriku sendiri.

Siing. Aku mencium bau _mint_ keluar dari tubuhku. Darimana asal bau ini? Aku tidak pernah memakai parfum beraroma mint. Ah! Blazer Hiruma! Aroma mint ini menenangkanku. Mengurangi rasa pusing yang sedari tadi masih menggangguku.

"Kekeke! Seharusnya aku foto lalu aku jual ya!" seringai liciknya kembali ia perlihatkan kepadaku.

"Yaa! Dasar mesum!" Aku menendang tulang keringnya. Ia mengaduh-aduh dan mengelus kakinya yang menjadi sasaran marahku.

"Cih. Beraninya kau menendangku! Kalau kau mau, uang hasil penjualannya bisa kubagi dua denganmu. Kekeke!" Ia tertawa puas.

"Aku nggak butuh!" Aku melipat kedua tanganku dan membelakangi Hiruma. Aku sudah malu ditambah lagi ia meledekku.

"Jangan bengong kayak orang bego, manajer sialan! Hujan udah reda, cepat jalan keburu gelap!" Hiruma berjalan meninggalkanku dengan payung ditangannya. Aku berlari menyusulnya dan berdiri di sampingnya. Rapat. Aku tidak mau bajuku lebih basah.

"_Arigatou_,"

"Untuk apa? Untuk ide uang penjualan dibagi dua? Kekeke!" ia kembali meledekku.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Aku berteriak tepat di telinga kanannya. "Untuk ini, untuk ini dan untuk ini," Aku menunjuk blazernya yang sekarang aku pakai, payung yang dia pegang dan rumah yang ada di hadapan kami sekarang.

"Aku tau apa tujuanmu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku benar-benar tertolong karena kau terus menggangguku. Aku bisa sampai ke rumah dengan selamat tanpa harus menabrak jendela dan terjun ke bawah lalu mati konyol," Hiruma tidak menanggapi kalimatku ini. Dia menatapku ogah-ogahan.

"Walaupun kau terus memanggilku dengan embel-embel sialan, memberiku tugas yang membuatku gila, meledekku dengan candaanmu yang sama sekali nggak lucu, aku tau kau punya sisi baik. Hanya saja, caramu menunjukkannya berbeda dari orang kebanyakan,"

"Apa ceramahmu masih panjang manajer sialan?"

"Haah. Sudahlah. Aku masih sakit kau tau? Aku ingin tidur. Aku janji akan sembuh secepatnya," Aku mengangkat jempol tangan kananku dengan mantap.

"Aku harus menghukummu setelah pertandingan melawan Kyoshin," Ia menodongkan senjatanya ke wajahku.

"Kau selalu saja berkata kau akan menghukumku kalau aku berbuat salah. Tapi kau nggak pernah benar-benar menghukumku. Dasar bodoh," Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Doumo arigatou_."

Tenang! Kalian tidak salah baca. Aku memang memeluk setan itu. Darimana asal keberanianku untuk memeluknya? Jangan tanya aku. Aku tidak tau sama sekali. Ini terjadi begitu saja.

"A-aku masuk duluan ya! Selamat malam!" Aku menyambar payung yang masih dipegang Hiruma dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Cih. Dia berani juga. Kekeke!" 

* * *

**[Normal P.O.V]**

Keesokan harinya, keadaan Mamori mulai membaik. Ia mulai bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Ia bisa mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan Hiruma dengan benar.

"Wah, Mamo-_nee_ sudah sembuh ya? Sukur deh," Suzuna memeluk Mamori dengan erat.

"Kalau nggak ada Kak Mamori, aku nggak semangat latihan MAX!"

"Bukannya kau selalu semangat kalau ada pisang, monyet?" tanya Juumonji.

"MUKYA! Siapa yang monyet ha?!" Monta loncat-loncat seperti monyet.

"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah sehat. Kalian nggak usah khawatir ya,"

"Hachiw!" Hiruma bersin. Walaupun suaranya kecil, anggota Devil Bats yang berada di ruang klub bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"You-_nii_ sakit?" tanya Suzuna.

"Gimana perbandingan yang tinggal 4 hari lagi? Kita akan kalah," ucap Kurita pesimis.

"Kita akan menang gendut sialan!" Hiruma menembaki Kurita dengan senjatanya.

"Ini pasti gara-gara kemarin aku ngikutin seseorang sambil hujan-hujanan. Lalu blazer yang aku punya diambilnya. Setelah itu payungku juga direbut," Hiruma memandang Mamori tajam.

"Setelah melakukan kejahatan itu, dia tiba-tiba memelukku seenaknya,"

"Memeluk?" ulang Suzuna.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mamori berteriak histeris. Teriakannya mengagetkan semua orang dan beralih memandangnya. Ia berlari ke belakang kursi Hiruma dan menutup mulut Hiruma dengan tangan kanannya.

"Iya, dia memelukku," tegas Hiruma setelah menyingkirkan tangan Mamori dari mulutnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Suzuna yang semakin penasaran.

"Mana…" Mamori kembali menutup mulut Hiruma sebelum ia mengungkapkan fakta sebenarnya.

"Tunggu! Bukannya kemaren kau mengikuti Anezaki, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi. Hiruma menyambut pertanyaan Musashi dengan sekali anggukan.

"Musashi.. Dia nggak…"

"Aha! Jadi You-_nii_ sakit begini karena ngikutin Mamo-_nee_ sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat?!" Hiruma kembali menggangguk dengan mantap. Antena di kepala Suzuna bergerak dengan cepat. Mamori bisa merasakan kalau Hiruma sedang menyeringai.

"Jadi? Yang memeluk Kak Hiruma itu.." Sena melirik Mamori yang masih setia menutup mulut Hiruma.

"Hebat kau setan kecil! Hahaha!" seru Musashi.

"Cemburu MAX!" Monta kembali menunjukkan gen kemonyetannya.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hiruma! Bantu aku dong!" Mamori kebingungan karena menahan malu akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Kekeke!" 

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

HAI B]

**Sasoyouichi **is back! B] Kekekeke

Kita ketemu lagi setelah sekian lama aku nggak muncul dengan fanfic baru. Fanfic ini aku lanjutkan setelah terakhir dibuat bulan 7 tahun kemaren hehehe. Fanfic kali ini sepertinya kurang greget. Hirumanya juga agak mesum di sini kekekeke! Untuk kali ini yang ini dulu ya =] nanti akan dikarang fanfic lain yang lebih bagus. Mohon dukungannya ya =]

Oh iya, terimakasih untuk semua review yang dulu dan fav story-nya =]

Sampai ketemu lagi di lain fanfic ;]

Jaa ne!


End file.
